


xiii. spine

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: okay so i'll admit to being completely stumped for this one.zuko is hiding like tina is in fantastic beasts and where to find them
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 7
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xiii. spine

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'll admit to being completely stumped for this one. 
> 
> zuko is hiding like tina is in fantastic beasts and where to find them

**day xiii: 'spine'**

* * *

the guards stood aside as they saw the fire lady katara, waterbending master of the avatar, daughter of the head chieftain hakoda, ruler of the fire nation (alongside his most honoured majesty fire lord zuko) march into her husband's chambers. after all, they did have a self-preservation instinct, and if fifteen years of service had taught them anything, it was that _no one stopped master katara_. unless they had a death wish. not even the avatar or one of his close friends. when she was angry, you did _not_ want to be the one facing her wrath, because if it wasn't for her good heart, there would be absolutely no guarantee that you'd get out of there alive and whole. and they did not want to lose a limb, thank you very much.

so they let her pass, feeling that she was in a dangerous mood at the moment.

"zuko! where are you!"

"...here?" the fire lord peeked out from his hidingplace behind his desk.

"zuko, you're going to break your spine if you continue crawling under that... _thing_ ," she professed as she eyed the offending table with disgust. "honestly though, get an actual table! this one doesn't even fit your legs! anyway, i just wanted to tell you that you may or may not have missed the arrival of my father's ship and that he is legally allowed to stab you." a menacing look accompanied the statement.

"he was supposed to arrive tomorrow!"

" _zuko_."


End file.
